Still into you
by Azurill01
Summary: Lucy essaie d'oublier, de mettre ses sentiments de côté, mais il est toujours là, comme pour la narguer et elle n'y arrive tout simplement pas...


**Première fic sur Fairy Tail, il y a un début à tout !**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

Il faisait grand soleil ce jour là à Magnolia. C'était un après-midi comme les autres à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Lucy était assise à une table, la joue collée contre la paume de sa main, la paille à la bouche, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sirotait sa boisson les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait un sujet récurant qui revenait bien trop souvent dans son esprit ces derniers temps. Natsu. Depuis combien de temps était-elle à Fairy Tail? Si on enlevait les 7 ans d'absence involontaire. Donc environ 3 ans qu'elle connaissait Natsu. Quand est-ce que les choses avaient changé? Depuis quand Natsu était-il celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, c'était presque comme si les choses avaient toujours été comme ça. Non, Lucy n'était pas dupe elle savait très bien que ses sentiments pour son coéquipier avait changé de fond. Elle savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié et ce depuis un bon moment, presque trop longtemps. Bien sûr elle avait essayé, pour ne pas faire foirer leur relation, de revenir à l'initiale, de les mettre de côté, de passer à autre chose. Mais il faut croire que son cœur en avait décidé autrement et à chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient, à chaque fois que leurs regards se rencontraient elle sentait son ventre se tordre. Pourtant ils passaient une partie de leur temps à se disputer - enfin plutôt elle qui s'énervait sur lui car il avait _encore_ une fois fais une bêtise - et elle essayait de lui en vouloir mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Enfin à chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission avec lui c'est comme si elle tombait de nouveau amoureuse de lui. Il était courageux, il était musclé, il était généreux, il était beau… Bref il n'aidait pas quoi, et c'était de sa faute!

Alors que Lucy se disait une énième fois qu'elle devait parvenir à l'oublier elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Natsu. Ce dernier posté devant elle, lui sourirait de toutes ses dents.

-Yo Lucy, prête pour partir en mission ?

La jeune blonde se sentit décontenancée. Elle serra les poings, força son regard à se poser ailleurs que sur son joli visage et soupira de frustration. C'était vraiment de sa faute si elle ne parvenait pas à changer la nature de ses sentiments.

-Natsu, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulu calme.

Puis elle se leva et finit par prendre la porte, laissant derrière elle une guilde perplexe et un Natsu confus.

Sur le chemin du retour ses pensées la conduisirent encore à lui. Elle pensa à leur première rencontre, le jour où elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail, à leur première mission ensemble. C'était grâce à lui tout ça. Où serait-elle actuellement si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré? Elle avait vécu des choses tellement extraordinaires depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail, avec lui. C'était normal après tant de temps ensemble de cultiver des sentiments forts pour lui. Car oui, ses sentiments étaient forts mais elle craignait tellement qu'ils finissent par devenir un handicap.

* * *

Son bain lui fit un bien énorme. L'eau chaude lui avait relaxé tout le corps et pour une fois elle n'avait pas pensé à lui, ou très peu. Lucy rageait intérieurement. Plus elle essayait de moins penser a lui et plus elle y pensait !

C'est l'air renfrogné qu'elle alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer son pyjama. À peine entrée dans la pièce elle stoppa nette face aux personnes assisent sur son lit.

Avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main il la salua.

-Yo Luce!

La jeune fille ne su si c'était la gêne d'être couverte d'une simple serviette devant lui ou l'agacement de le voir une fois de plus dans sa chambre mais elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le mage de feu ne sembla même pas remarquer son état et poursuivit.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour cette mission! Je peux dormir ici et on partirait demain ensemble?

-Aller Lushi, dit oui! En rajouta le petit chat bleu assit à côté de lui un poisson entre les canines.

Exaspérée par leurs comportements la constellationiste serra les poings le long du corps. À quoi ça servait qu'elle se mette à crier? Demain soir ils seraient de nouveau chez elle à squatter son lit. Elle avait besoin d'espace. Elle avait besoin, surtout depuis ces derniers temps, de se retrouver pour une fois totalement seule. Sans avoir à s'inquiéter qu'il surgirait de n'importe où pour la faire rougir et faire courir un marathon à son cœur.

Mais visiblement il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! C'était fou comment il l'énervait et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

En restant étonnamment calme mais avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix elle finit par lui répondre.

-Dors ici si tu veux ce soir, mais ce sera sans moi.

Puis au lieu de prendre son pyjama elle récupéra ses affaires et partit s'habiller en deux-deux.

Natsu ne broncha même pas de sa place. Lucy ne l'avait pas frappé, elle n'avait même pas crié. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il entendit la porte claquer il resta un moment avec Happy dans le silence le plus complet.

Lucy commença à arpenter les rues dans le froid de la nuit. Elle marchait dans la ville déserte à cette heure. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles elle tenta de se vider l'esprit. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'espérait. Avec un tel comportement elle faisait passer le mauvais message à son partenaire et elle allait vraiment finir par mettre fin à leur amitié. Il ne voudrait plus lui parler, non pas parce qu'elle serait amoureuse de lui, mais parce qu'elle serait devenue une fille bien trop insupportable. Elle laissa s'échapper un long soupire, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu plus. Pour lui tenir compagnie elle avait sorti Plue, qui restait collé à elle pour avoir un peu de chaleur.

Au bout d'un certain temps de marche Lucy commença à ressentir la fatigue et le froid. Ses pieds étaient engourdis, elle ne sentait presque plus le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles.

-Pun, pun ! Insista Plue pour qu'ils rentrent.

Finalement résigné elle prit la route de son appartement avec l'appréhension d'y retrouver Natsu.

C'est avec une certaine tension que la blonde passa la clef dans la serrure mais quand la porte s'ouvrit tout était calme. Les lumières étaient éteintes et pas un ronflement ne se faisait entendre, alors à tâtons elle progressa dans la pièce. Faisant rapidement le tour elle souffla de contentement quand elle vit que Natsu n'était plus présent dans sa chambre. Mais en même temps elle se sentit coupable. Elle avait certainement dû le blesser en lui parlant de la sorte. Dans le silence de la pièce elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps. Pour une fois son lit lui parut bien grand et bien froid.

Le lendemain le réveil fut difficile. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était couchée tard et que son cerveau ne lui avait pas laissé le luxe de s'endormir vite. Repassant sans cesse les événements de la journée et la faisant culpabiliser de plus belle. Il y avait aussi le fait que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas été réveillée par son réveil. C'était souvent Natsu qui la sortait du lit ou Happy en lui réclamant un poisson à manger.

C'est en traînant le pas qu'elle finit par arriver à la guilde vers tard dans la matinée. Quand elle franchit les portes il fut la première personne sur laquelle ses yeux se posèrent. Il était accoudé au bar et parlait avec Mirajane, surement au sujet de la mission qu'il avait évoquée hier. Il lui jeta un simple regard, et elle le remercia intérieurement qu'il ne vienne pas la voir. De son côté la blonde partit s'asseoir à côté de Lévy qui lisait un livre. Elle resta silencieuse à côté de la mage des mots tandis que du regard elle admirait la guilde s'agiter.

Les choses étaient comme à l'habitude. Cana tirait déjà son énième verres au comptoir, Gray faisait la grimace alors que Juvia lui présentait des biscuits à son effigie, Gajeel grignotait du métal alors qu'en face de lui Erza savourait une délicieuse part de gâteau et sur une table à l'écart les trois exceeds discutaient entre eux. Bref une journée banale à la guilde, il ne manquait plus qu'une bagarre, qui selon Lucie éclaterait en début d'après-midi.

Elle se mit alors à tendre l'oreille quand elle vit une journaliste d'un magasine de bas rang poser quelques questions au Salamander. Elle l'avait remarqué depuis la vieille, cette journaliste était louche. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent interviewé personne et s'était contentée d'observer et de prendre des notes sur son calepin. Qui sait quels mensonges elle allait finir par publier.

-Hier j'ai cru voir un froid entre toi et Lucy. Vas-tu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour partir en mission? Demanda la journaliste à Natsu.

-Non, Lucy et moi on est une équipe! Elle me fait juste la tête, ça va lui passer!

La journaliste tourna un moment son regard vers la jeune constellationiste et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Mais pourtant elle ne t'a même pas dit bonjour ce matin. Vous vous disputez souvent ? Comment faites vous pour bien fonctionner dans ses conditions?

Ses questions absurdes commencèrent à énerver Natsu qui haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre.

-C'est comme ça, Lucy et moi on est une équipe et on fonctionne, point! Balança-t-il en haussant le ton.

La jeune mage soupira dans son coin. Elle, elle avait la réponse à la question de la journaliste. Si ils fonctionnaient aussi bien c'est parce qu'il y avait un lien unique entre eux. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle arrivait à lui passer pas mal de chose. Qu'ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. La blonde s'affligea un peu plus des pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir. Avec ce genre de sentiments elle allait faire foirer toute leur chimie. La preuve, elle commençait déjà à le rendre plus confus à s'énerver sur lui pour rien.

Elle fut une fois de plus sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit son joli minois à quelques centimètres du sien, un sourire sournoisement collé dessus.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier ses sentiments s'il continuait à la regarder comme ça?

-Près pour partir faire une mission? Lui lança-t-il excité.

La blonde recula violemment sa tête et faillit basculer à la renverse. Pour se remettre du choc elle se mit précipitamment sur ses jambes.

-Natsu comment veux-tu que j'y arrive dans ces conditions. Lança-t-elle. Sa voix craquait avec l'émotion. Elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier ses sentiments pour lui, elle ruinait leur amitié, il ne voudrait plus jamais partir avec elle.

Laissant le jeune garçon confus elle commença à s'éloigner.

Elle vit dans un coin, la journaliste hocher négativement la tête, en faisant claquer sa langue avant de gribouiller dans son calepin.

Elle pensait pouvoir une fois de plus lui échapper, mais cette fois-ci il ne lui en laissa pas la chance. Il se leva de sa place et la rattrapa. L'arrêtant en la saisissant par le poignet.

-Lucy, je m'excuse, visiblement j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu et j'en suis désolé.

Lentement elle tourna son visage vers lui. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux le regret et la culpabilité. Lucy sentit une boule gonflé dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle était une amie horrible. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était elle qui avait un comportement horrible avec lui depuis hier. C'était elle qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments et ses émotions. Et lui, il semblait désespérer de se faire pardonner d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commis, mis à part le fait d'être lui-même.

Elle hocha la tête, lentement sa bouche s'ouvrir et sa voix s'échappa comme une plainte.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas toi.

Elle soupira de plus belle et devant ses yeux inquisiteurs elle hésita un moment. Ne pas lui donner de réponse claire ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Ses yeux plongèrent une nouvelle fois dans les siens et elle sentit son cœur faire des bons dans sa poitrine. Cette fois ci elle abandonne, elle rend les armes. Laissant un soupire las s'échapper entre ses lèvres, elle finit par capituler.

-C'est moi. Avoua-t-elle. J'ai beau essayer j'y arrive pas! Je veux, dire je devrai pas avoir ces papillons dans l'estomac à chaque fois que je te vois, je devrai pas avoir les joues qui deviennent rouges, les mains moites. J'essaie d'oublier tout ça, d'y mettre de côté, mais j'y arrive pas. Et même après nos pires disputes, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Parce que je t'aime!

Au fur et à mesure de sa phrase elle voyait ses yeux s'agrandir devant la révélation d'une telle vérité et même si elle sentait que toute la guilde s'était arrêtée pour les écouter elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

-Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, elle l'une d'entre elle est celle là. Natsu ils peuvent bien se demander comment on fait pour être une si bonne équipe et comment on en est arrivé si loin! Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser la question, parce que je sais que, c'est grâce à la force de nos sentiments. Et que même après tout ce temps je suis toujours amoureuse de toi. Et pas un jour ne passe sans que j'arrive à t'oublier.

Elle finit par baisser la tête, finissant d'une voix plus basse.

-Mais j'ai peur que ça nous porte préjudice, alors j'essai d'oublier mais je n'arrive pas et je suis mal à l'aise et... Je suis désolé.

La guilde resta silencieuse. Sa main lui semblait brûlante et tenait toujours son poignet. Lucy sentait ses joues devenir écarlate. Elle venait de se taper l'affiche devant tout le monde. Et lui qui la regardait avec des grands yeux ronds. Était-elle si minable qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire?

Alors que le silence continuait de régner dans la pièce la voix de Gray résonna au fond de la guilde.

-Embrasse la, crétin!

Lucy ne pu empêcher un sourire d'amusement se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers le mage de glace pour lui répondre.

-Gray, je ne pense pas…

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand elle se sentit tirer par la main qui tenait toujours son bras. Son autre main se plaça sur son menton pour la faire se tourner vers lui. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir se pencher vers elle. C'est tout juste si son cerveau eut le temps de connecter les points que ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau la brûlait et ses lèvres contre les siennes étaient électrisantes. Elle ferma les yeux, pencha sa tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès et se laissa envahir par les sensations qui la traversaient.

Au bout d'un instant, qui sembla bien trop court à la blonde, il s'écarta. Elle ne bougea pas, toujours sous la surprise de son geste, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait. Le mage de feu avait les joues rouges, le souffle lent et les lèvres humides. Lucy ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi _séduisant_.

-Mais tu n'as pas à être désolé, je n'essaie pas d'oublier les miens… Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

C'est comme-ci seule sa voix lui parvenait puis doucement ses sens la firent redescendre sur Terre et l'agitation de la guilde lui parvint à nouveau. Elle jeta rapidement un regard autour d'eux et fut soulagé de voir que visiblement personne ne leur prêtait attention.

Ses yeux noisette se posèrent dans les siens onyx et pour une fois elle ne chercha pas à cacher le rougissement qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Un sourire un coin se dessina sur le visage du Salamander tandis qu'il resserrait l'emprise de sa main sur son bras face au regard inquisiteur de la jeune constellationiste. Lucy sentit de nouveau les papillons dans son ventre mais cette fois elle n'essaya pas de les supprimer. Elle n'avait plus à se cacher maintenant.

-On la fait cette mission ? Lança Natsu tout joyeux.

Puis il l'entraina à sa suite pendant qu'Happy volait derrière eux.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
